


Day 6: “The flower shop was out of roses so I got you these…funeral lilies.”

by Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet



Series: Valentine's Fic a Day 2017 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski/Natalie Martin, Reunion Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet/pseuds/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet
Summary: Today was just like any other day for Derek, until it wasn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to get caught up on these prompts today, we'll see how that goes. Here is Day 6, enjoy!
> 
> This is just for fun, I own no characters, and I make no profit.

Derek is currently standing outside of the door to the apartment that Stiles had gone into not five full minutes ago, debating with himself over whether he should knock or just wait a few days and try to get in touch with Stiles in a more traditional way.

Today had started like any other day, Derek woke up at 5 am and he was back from his run by 5:30. He showered and had a quick breakfast before heading to the office. Work was the same as always, just a seemingly never-ending pile of paperwork. When 5 pm had finally rolled around Derek was beyond ready to spend some time outside so he decided to walk home rather than taking the bus like he usually did.

That was the moment that set the rest of his evening in motion, if only he had taken the bus he would still be living in ignorant bliss and he wouldn’t be standing in front of a strange door taking in the scents of strangers, Stiles, and Lydia.

This is so dumb. What if this is Lydia’s apartment and Stiles is here because he is spending Valentine’s Day _with_ her. Worse, what if they live here _together_. Stiles had always liked Lydia, and Derek ran away before anything could truly develop between himself and Stiles. Stiles had and still has every right to move on.

Before Derek can turn around and walk away from the door in front of him opens and he is standing face-to-face with Stiles. He looks good, startled, but good. Stiles looks healthy and happy, and Derek can’t risk breaking that, so he turns to walk away.

Stiles’ hand shoots out and grabs Derek’s elbow, “Wait!”

Derek stops and slowly turns around ready to run at a moments notice.

“I knew it!” Stiles crows, “I was just telling Lyds that I saw you on my way here and that you were following me.” A wide grin takes over Stiles’ face, “You know, you used to be a lot better at the whole stealth thing.”

Derek feels like a deer caught in the headlights as Stiles stands there taking him in, and then he notices that Stiles’ eyes seem to have gotten stuck on the pot in his hands. Derek steals himself and then goes for it, “The flower shop was out of roses so I got you these… funeral lilies.”

When Stiles just continues to stare at the flowers Derek continues, “Look, I realize that it’s a little late for a grand gesture, not that this is much of one, and I know that you’re with Lydia now. Just, my number hasn’t changed, I don’t even know if you still have it,” Derek runs a hand down his face, “I’d like to catch up with you, Lydia too. I still want to be friends even if we can’t pick up where we left off.”

With that, he thrusts the pot of lilies into Stiles’ hands and turns to walk away.

The sudden movement breaks Stiles out of his daze and he takes off after Derek.

“Wait! Derek, the lilies are lovely. I do still have your number. I’ve almost called you a million times, but I wanted to give you space.”

Derek has finally turned back around to face Stiles and he can’t quite fight the swell of hope building in his chest at the look of desperate determination on Stiles’ face.

“I don’t want space,” Derek says before he can think twice.

“Good,” Stiles replies bending over to place the pot of lilies on the floor.

Once his hands are free Stiles closes the distance between them, wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, and kisses the man of his dreams.

When they break apart Derek takes a moment to catch his breath and then asks, “But what about Lydia?”

“Huh,” Stiles quirks his head, “Oh! Lydia is my roommate! We tried the whole dating thing back at the end of senior year in high school, but it only lasted for a few months before we realized that we were better as friends. Well, we broke up for several reasons actually. The main two reasons were that we both realized that we were in love with other people, oh, and we’re step-siblings now.”

Derek can feel his brow furrowing, “Your dad married Lydia’s mom? Wait, did you just tell me that you love me?”

Stiles bites his lip and nods his head.

A blinding smile overtakes Derek’s face as he picks Stiles up and spins him around. When he puts Stiles’ feet back on the ground he leans in and kisses Stiles like he is water, and Derek has been dehydrated for months.

When they pull apart they don’t go far, leaning their foreheads together. They just stand there and breathe each other in for a few minutes, and then Derek says, “I love you too.”

They end up going to dinner and then taking a stroll through the park before ending up at Derek’s apartment for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all have a fantastic day.
> 
> [I can be found on Tumblr here](http://kiti-the-warrior-poet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
